Craigslist: Casual Encounters
by ki-ku-maru BEAM
Summary: It comes out at a party that Eren has never lost his virginity. Jean decides to help him find someone on Craigslist. Eren x Levi
1. Chapter 1

A/N: yeah, so this idea came to me, and I just kind of had to run with it. expect very short (but quite a few) chapters. currently kind of plan on updating this often. i've got 15 of these short chapters prepared already.

I'm really fucking sorry universe for this story because it's kind of crack.

XXX

Eren remembered the day that it happened, the day that he went on Craigslist to find a hookup and ended up with his professor.

It all started because of his roommate Jean Kirstein.

Actually, no, like every other college story, it started with because of some beers. (And also, because of Jean.)

It all began on the first Friday night of Eren's second quarter of school at De Anza, a community college, in Cupertino, California. He was hanging out with his usual crowd in his apartment. His roommate Jean, who he'd found on Craigslist was there, as was their co-worker Marco. His sister Mikasa was there too, along with her friend and roommate Annie. The two of them lived in the same complex as Eren and Jean, on the same floor even, but the boys had a corner apartment and so theirs was slightly larger. As a result, the girls frequently hung out in their apartment. Armin had come too, all the way from Stanford's campus, a couple of miles away. Armin was the only one in their group that didn't go to De Anza, but he was Eren's best friend from high school, and so, he was there too.

They were drinking with the exception of Eren, and Jean, for some reason, started talking about how hot his new science professor was.

"She's like a total babe," Jean always said stupid shit like that, which totally annoyed Eren, but Eren did his best not to get angry, he'd been working on his temper a lot lately. Especially after what had happened, "and she totally wants me."

Eren changed his mind, now, annoyed. _That_ couldn't be true, there was no way some science professor wanted Jean, "Yeah, right."

"She does, the ladies can't get enough of me. Isn't that right, Mikasa?" Jean winked at her. He was always doing stupid shit like that.

"Oh my god, shut up," Eren took a _big _swallow of his water, wishing it were beer, but knowing better than to risk it ever again, "you've never even kissed a girl."

"Have _you_?" Armin asked, taking sudden interest in the conversation.

Usually, Armin was on Eren's side, and this sort of made Eren sputter a bit. Instead of responding, he opted for swallowing more of his water.

"Hold up," Jean shook his head, "all this time, Eren, all this fucking time, you've been giving me shit, and you're a _virgin_?"

Eren tried denying it, but it was futile, he opted for a different topic, "At least I can make a behind the back shot in beirut."

Eren may not drink anymore, but he still played beer pong.

"Oh? Yeah? You wanna go?" Jean asked. The table was already set up, "Who wants to be on Yeager's team? And who wants to be on mine?"

"I'll be on Eren's team," Mikasa raised her hand.

"Not a fucking chance. You'll carry him, you can be on my team though."

She shook her head.

Eren didn't really care, he took another sip of his water. He was just happy that the topic of his love life or lack thereof was dropped.

It wouldn't be forever though.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: why doesn't eren drink? how is going to meet levi? so many questions to answer.

slowly.

XXX

Eren groaned when his alarm went off. The weekend was over and he was really back in school. Last week they'd only really had Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday classes. The quarter system was weird.

This was going to be his first full week back. It was time for his first day of French 1, a class that he was repeating. He didn't understand why schools required language classes. He had hoped that he would pass out of it, after all, he'd only been taking French since like middle school, but no. No, he did not pass out of it when he entered De Anza and worst, he had failed it last quarter meaning that he was going to be starting French 1 all over again. He didn't want to think about that. This was a fresh quarter and it would be a fresh start.

_Ugh, Mondays, _Eren thought, getting out of bed. He hopped in the shower, which he narrowly got to before Jean. Jean had a nine AM class too, and he knew that Jean would wait until the last possible minute to get up and get his shower. Eren was the same, but he always managed to get in about a minute before Jean.

This drove Jean crazy, but Eren needed the shower.

"You driving?" Eren asked getting out of the shower.

Jean shook his head, "Gas is so damn expensive right now."

That was fine though, Eren would take the bus with Jean. They were actually walking distance, but there was a free shuttle bus from their apartment to De Anza. The problem was that it ran only every 15 minutes.

The two made their way down to the bus stop. The managed to catch the early bus and were able to get to the classroom a bit early. It was empty when they arrived.

They sat in silence waiting for the professor to come. The time ticked on and Levi showed up.

"Ah, Yeager and Kirstein, I'm impressed you've decided to show up," Levi greeted them. No one else was in the room.

The two of them sighed.

"Hope you had a good holiday. I expect you both will be doing a lot of studying to make up for your marks last quarter," Levi's voice was poisonous.

But, it was pretty fair. They had both failed the final exam and in the dumbest way possible.

Eren couldn't help staring at his professor though. There was something about him that was just purely attractive. He was small in terms of stature, but he was well built and always well-dressed. He was how Eren imagined a gentleman to be.

There was also something oddly enticing about the way that he held a whiteboard marker in his hand with the cap in his mouth.

Eren felt his pants tighten. _It wasn't his fault he couldn't ever seem to focus in this class._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, my update schedule sort of got thrown off by that awful thing called work, and when I wasn't at work, I was watching orange is the new black...but I realized I kind of owe people some serious updates.

Here's chapter three...as for fans of What Goes Up, I'm working on that chapter...I know what happens, but I...I'm not ready for it to be over…

oh and next chapter gets into the craigslist part, i needed to give some background first. sorry.

XXX

After his French class, Eren walked with Jean over towards his job at the De Anza College Copy Center. The Copy Center was located in a small corner of the De Anza school bookstore. On the way over there, the two of them stopped in a little alleyway behind some of the buildings and Jean pulled out some pot. Jean had a medical marijuana card and the two of them would smoke together to take the edge off of their days after their morning classes.

"Hey, so is it okay if you do this?" Jean asked, lighting the bud.

"For the millionth time, if I get caught with this, even without my history, I'm gonna be fucked over. Alcohol's different though," Eren didn't really want to get into it, so he just took the hit and went a different route, "There's no way I could make it through my job without this stuff."

Eren worked in the Copy Center which a long time ago, back before the internet, had probably been a rather exciting place to work. Because, back before the internet, everyone had to go to the Copy Center to get copies of everything made, to pick up all kinds of office supplies, and everything else. Nowadays, information between teachers and students went through the school's learning management system and so practically no one ever came to the Copy Center. The only people who ever came down there were professors who had to make copies related to Midterm and Final exams, since the school required more security with those.

This meant that Eren spent most of his time sitting at his desk twiddling his thumbs being bored out of his mind.

Today didn't appear to be any different, but the high made him less annoyed by his boredom. Eren nearly fell asleep at his desk, when suddenly Professor Levi manifested in front of him. Eren straightened up immediately.

He didn't bother with any small talk, "Yeager, I need you to make copies of last quarter's final exams, my boss has requested additional copies."

Eren stood up and accepted the tests, "How many copies, sir?"

Eren thought he saw the slightest smile appear on Levi's lips, "Two of each."

Eren started to turn around to feed them into the machines, when Levi stopped him, "Oh, and Eren, in case you're thinking of trying to cheat again, don't bother with trying to memorize the answers on the A papers. I change my tests every quarter."

Eren glowered at him. He knew it was deserved though. He had cheated on his final exam for Professor Levi, and he probably would have gotten away with it, if he hadn't made the stupidest mistake possible. He hated himself for cheating, but the way he'd been caught had been even worse. He never thought of himself as a cheater, he never even planned to cheat, but he had so many other things going on when he first started college, and he had always sucked at French, and it just slipped away from him. Luckily, Jean was in the same boat.

Instead of fighting him, Eren sighed, "Yeah okay."

Eren turned his back to Levi and fed the papers into the machine.

Then, he hit the button with the amount of copies that Levi wanted and he let the copier do the rest of the work.

He and Levi stood in silence while the machine cranked out copies rather loudly. Eren was sure they hadn't replaced the thing since 1990, and they hadn't cleaned it since 2000, making it a truly noisy copier, but somehow it was the fastest they had.

Deciding to break the silence, Eren asked, "How...er, was your vacation?"

"Fine," came the one word response.

_Well, that did nothing, _Eren thought, but he didn't entirely mind the silence. After all, it gave him time to admire Levi's perfectly crisp suit. It was like the thing had been ironed to perfection. He looked at the individual strands of Levi's hair that fell in his face. The high made him think that he could hold onto this moment for ever.

Levi was the one to break the silence this time, "So, who'd you blow to get a job anyway? Must not have done a good job, since you got stuck here."

"I - I didn't blow anybody and if I had I would have - I mean, I don't blow anybody, I'm not gay," Eren stumbled over the words.

Levi smirked, he definitely smirked, "Whatever you say, Yeager," his eyes flicked over to the copier, "I think my tests are ready."

He was referring to the fact that the paper machine had stopped grinding.

"Oh, yeah, let me get them for you."

Eren picked up all the tests and stapled them with some slight difficulty. He had lost some of his motor control from the drugs.

"I don't have all day, Yeager," Levi complained, "And even if I did, I really wouldn't want to spend it in this dusty, dirty, shithole of an office."

"Working on it," he is so impatient, Eren thought, stapling as fast as he could.

Eren finished soon after, "So...see you in class, I guess," Eren said as he handed Levi the papers.

"Yeah, bye," and he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: so we're finally to the craigslist part.

XXX

Eren walked home after work. He decided to walk instead of taking the bus because the weather was nice and because he enjoyed getting the fresh air. He checked the mail at their apartment complex. Finding nothing but bills, he slid the mail right back into their mailbox and decided Jean could bring it in later. Jean had a habit of not paying Eren back for bills unless he was the one to pick them up. Eren had more than covered for Jean lately, so that was going to be up to him to deal with.

Eren trudged up the stairs and slid the key into the door and went inside. He found Jean sitting on their couch.

"Oh, er, hey, Eren," He looked like a dog who had been caught peeing in Eren's shoes.

Eren eyed him suspiciously, "What's going on?"

"Well, I just...I've been thinking about Friday night."

"What about it?" Eren asked.

Jean shifted uncomfortably on the couch, "You said you're a virgin…"

"Yeah, and?" Eren started to get a bit defensive.

"Well, I am too…" his voice carried off.

Eren strongly hoped this conversation was not going in the direction that it seemed to be going. Jean wasn't exactly unattractive, but he could be so damn annoying sometimes. Eren had no intention of sleeping with him.

"Yeah…" Eren normally would have teased him about this, but he resisted.

Jean let out a long sigh and leaned his head back against the couch, "This probably sounds totally pathetic, but um, have you ever...thought about online dating?"

Eren chewed on his lip, this was the perfect opportunity to totally fuck with Jean, but he didn't take it, because the truth was that he _had _thought about online dating. He originally thought that it was only what totally desperate people did, but then, he'd seen some great relationships come from it. Just last week his Mom had been telling him about his distant cousins all finding love on the internet. It couldn't be _that _bad, right? He'd found his roommate on the internet, and Jean wasn't such a bad guy.

Eren's answer was something of a whisper, because this could always be some kind of trap from Jean, "A little."

"I...I was looking for people on Craigslist when you walked in, I mean, it's how you and I met after all," Jean blushed a bit.

Eren grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and walked over, "Oh yeah? Let me see."

"Wa-wait."

He was on the men seeking men page.

Eren shrugged, "Whatever. Let's see if there are any interesting dudes."

"_Wow, _you're really gay Eren," Jean was defensive.

Eren just rolled his eyes, Jean was probably the biggest closet case he'd ever met. Eren wasn't gay exactly, more likely bi. Or maybe he was gay, he wasn't sure. He didn't really pay attention to those things. He thought whoever was hot was hot, end of story. Like for example, Professor Levi was attractive, terrifying and an asshole, but attractive. Mikasa's roommate Annie was attractive, kind of a bitch, but attractive. Eren just didn't care, "Yeah, whatever. Let's just take a look."

They surfed through some of the ads. They came across several ads that were so upfront that they were almost ridiculous. Others that were borderline, if not, outright racist. Others that were a little too into certain sexual acts.

And they came across several full frontal nude men.

"Wow, you've got to be some kind of idiot to post yourself naked on the internet. And some of these even show their fucking faces," Jean commented.

"Yeah," Eren couldn't help checking them out though. Most of them weren't that attractive, but he still looked.

Most of them.

There was one though that caught Eren's eye, a skinner looking guy. He cropped the photo just below his neck, and showed off a completely toned chest and a rock-hard dick. He was completely shaven. He had gentle looking hands, but the way that the left one gripped his dick indicated that he knew how to use them. He was a bit pale, but entirely attractive.

He had some tattoo on the side of his chest that Eren couldn't read. If he had looked more closely at it, he might have recognized that it was French.

"Wow, another naked guy," Jean commented. He started to figure that this was rather hopeless.

Eren stared at this one guy though. His body seemed utterly perfect, but Eren didn't want to let Jean know that he would ever be interested in one of these guys, "Yeah."

Jean lowered his laptop screen, "Well, I guess that didn't work. Maybe we should try OKCupid or I guess you should try Grindr or something."

Eren nodded, "Yeah I guess."

But, he couldn't get his mind off that last guy. There was something oddly enticing about him. Eren tried to think about something else though. He wasn't going to email some dumb guy on Craigslist who was clearly solely looking for a hookup to lose his virginity was he? He wanted more…

_But those hands, _Eren's mind countered…

_And that fucking dick._


	5. Chapter 5

Eren sighed.

He had given up trying to do his French homework and was now laying in bed. It was just after 2 AM according to the bright blinking red lights next to him.

He rolled off of his side and onto his back.

Then, he decided that wasn't comfortable either.

He tried his other side, now opting to face the wall.

He sighed again.

He could not sleep. He was tired and he was bored and everyone else he knew had already gone to bed. Jean for some reason insisted on going to bed every night at exactly 12:30 AM. Mikasa stayed up until 1, but she had been busy writing up some lab report or something for one of her science classes. Armin was back into the Stanford grind and pretty much impossible to get ahold of during the week.

Eren tried laying on his back again.

He stared at the ceiling. He looked at his ceiling fan making slow circles above him. Eren listened to the slight click the blades made as they hit the chain. At one point, when he'd first moved in, it was a sound that annoyed him. But, now, this apartment was his home. The sounds associated with it were sounds that made him feel comfortable.

Usually, it was that same slight clicking noise that lulled him to sleep. Tonight though, he couldn't relax.

He kept thinking about Craigslist.

Of all fucking things, he was thinking about that stupid picture.

Eren must have looked at close to 100 advertisements with Jean. Of those probably a good 40 or so had pictures. There were all kinds of them too: classically attractive men, men of different backgrounds, different sizes, different interests, different levels of intelligence, different ages, Craigslist had quite the variety. Eren and Jean flipped through several of them, many of whom had no problem entirely displaying themselves.

And yet, there was one picture that Eren thought about. The image that he couldn't get out of his mind. A rather average, smaller man, who was well-built, but not well enough to be part-timing at Abercrombie. Still, there was something about the way _he _displayed himself, something about the way his fingers gripped his cock that Eren couldn't forget. Something about the way his hips were turned ever so slightly, displaying the full girth.

And Eren was hard.

Again.

Eren had already taken care of himself back when he was doing his French homework, and now he was back in the same situation.

_Fuck it, _he thought, _this is so fucking stupid. I'll just fucking message him._

But, then, Eren started to consider what that actually would entail. He'd never done anything like this.

What would he say?

"Hey, I'm Eren and earlier today I came thinking about your hands and the way you can hold a dick. Wanna hold my dick?" Not that Eren had any actual experience, but even he knew that was a terrible come on.

"Hey, nice dick, wanna fuck?" That seemed too forward and a bit...sad, Eren thought. This wasn't how he imagined losing his virginity. Sure the guy was hot, but like, Eren had always expected it to be with someone special.

Maybe he'd just send a picture of his own dick in his hand, he considered. See if the other guy liked that. A reasonable voice in the back of his mind told him that that would be a completely terrible idea. Eren had never taken a nude picture before. He didn't exactly judge people who did that, but he didn't think of himself as that type of guy.

Eren let out yet another sigh. Oddly though, he wasn't discouraged.

He sat up and he got out of bed. He walked over to his desk and he grabbed his laptop. He went online and went onto Craigslist's Male looking for Male Casual Encounters website. Then, he went straight for the link that had belonged to the man who was making him go literally crazy.

Yes, he had taken mental note of the exact link location before Jean closed his laptop. _Just incase._

Now that Eren was back actually on that page, Eren took a minute to admire the guy's hands. They really were attractive.

He sighed.

He wasn't really going to do this, was he?

If Jean found out, he'd give me endless shit, Eren thought, hell, even Armin would probably judge me over this.

Still Eren typed up a message. He decided to just type it out from his heart and see what appeared.

"so, er hey. i'm not the sort of guy who would send messages like these...like ever. i've literally never done this before and never thought i would... but, i liked ur pic...like a lot. u've got nice hands...and nice...other things. but yeah, i just wanted to let u know that i liked it and ur really good looking. - E."

Eren read it about ten times and he decided he was definitely being himself. That was a good thing, right? Mikasa and Armin had always loved Eren for Eren and they insisted that everyone else should too.

He pressed send.

The second he clicked the button though, he felt sudden dread.

Eren didn't even bother putting his laptop on his desk. He just set it down on the floor beside his bed.

He flopped back into the mattress.

He couldn't believe what he'd just done. He'd actually messaged the guy.

Eren thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest.

_Calm down, _Eren told himself, _it's not like he'll actually respond or anything._

Above him, the chain on his fan clicked.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the delay, and for the fact that there's going to be many more...

goin' on vacation!

I hope Levi doesn't go too far out of character in this chapter and the next one. sexy levi talk is hard to write.

XXX

Eren listened to the fan click above him. What the fuck had he been thinking? Why had he done that? He deeply wished that he had not succumbed to hsi desire and messaged the random guy on Craigslist about his dick. Eren tried to recall exactly what he said. He hoped it hadn't been too embarrassing. He had read it like one hundred times before sending it, and now it was like he couldn't even remember what he said.

_Fuck, _he thought, that had really been a terrible idea.

He had even stupidly added his phone number at the end. Now he was sure to get like 100 calls from random porn services. Wasn't that a thing? Like, didn't porn services post pictures of their models online as baiting methods for weak, stupid people like himself?

For some strange reason, that made him think of Professor Levi. It made him think of what Professor Levi had said to Eren, when he'd called him into his office (in the stupidest way possible, no less).

Levi had sat across from Eren at the desk, and he only said a few words, but they were in his usual bored voice, and somehow they sounded like the worst possible words in the world, "I'm disappointed in you, Eren."

Eren tried to recall if Levi had used his first name aside from then. Usually, Levi called him Yeager in class, like most of his classmates.

Well, Eren wanted to shout, you were right all along, I'm a stupid lonely idiot. The kind that fucking emails people on Craigslist, and is stupid enough to give out their cellphone number.

Eren looked over at the red blinking light on his clock, 4:30 AM. He was going to probably skip class tomorrow. He's probably sleep through it. He knew he couldn't do that though. He needed all the "participation" points he could get. He couldn't fucking fail French 1 again. He didn't want to have another quarter of Levi.

Eren leaned back on his bed. He felt so stupid for doing this. So, so goddamn stupid.

This was all a waste.

Considering now that he was completely awake, he decided to give his French homework another crack. But,t hat was futile too. He just couldn't get into it. The vocabulary and everything seemed so inauthentic to him. When the hell was he ever going to ask a French person for a tape cassette? His textbooks were from like the 80s and badly needed to be updated.

Eren went back over to his bed.

He sighed as he crashed into it.

Might as well try sleeping again, he thought.

He heard the familiar beep of his phone.

He sometimes got emails throughout the night, like for example, fucking Groupon emailed him every morning at about 4:00 AM. But, that sound was the distinct sound of a text message.

"Hey" it was from an unknown number.

So, it had begun, Eren thought, he'd messaged some porn service on Craigslist, and they'd figured out he was a pathetic virgin and now he was sure to get solicited by "HOT MEN IN HIS AREA". Eren sighed.

"Unsubscribe," He wrote back.

"What?" The person texted back.

Eren figured they paid people to cover this, probably some poor runaway kid, but something caused him to decide to just try, just incase it was some friend from school. Not that he would be able to figure out why they were texting him at now, 5:00 AM, "Who is this?"

"The guy you messaged on Craigslist. Sorry it took me awhile to respond, I didn't get your email until now."

"I'm surprised you are awake," Eren responded. He thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest. The guy on Craigslist liked his message enough to respond? It wasn't possible, was it?

"I don't get much sleep. I'm surprised you're up though," the text came through on the other end.

Eren didn't know what to say to that, he was sure he'd embarrassed himself enough, in the message he sent originally. He didn't want the guy to know that he was still awake because he was still obsessing over it.

Luckily, another text came through, "let me take a guess though, you were imagining my cock, weren't you?"

Eren turned dark red, somehow though, his fingers responded a "Yes."

"Let me see what that image did to you."

Eren felt his cock twitch. He wasn't going to do it, was he? He wasn't going to send a perfect stranger a picture of his dick, was he? Hadn't he said earlier that he wasn't that kind of guy?

"Don't make me beg," another message.

Eren moaned slightly, and he unbuttoned his pants.

"One sec."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: holy fuck i left a ton of typos in the last chap. sorry about that. hopefully you can figure them out, and hopefully this one won't be as bad as I am typing it on my computer - not my ipad.

XXX

Eren started to lower the zipper on his pants. He wasn't actually going to do this, was he? He wasn't actually going to send some random guy a picture of his dick, was he? What if the guy like ended up being Jean or something? Like it was all some stupid joke? He couldn't risk it.

Eren looked down at the tip of his dick, which was poking through his boxers. It yearned for exposure, and everything in him begging him to succumb and to send the pictures. But, he just couldn't. He didn't want his dick to end up on every website around the internet.

He wrote back, "Sorry, I don't think I can."

To his surprise, the guy on the other end was understanding, "That's fine - don't worry. It's not for everyone. I only asked because I enjoy seeing what I do to people."

Eren still felt a bit guilty. He wanted to do it, but he just...he was afraid. He didn't know how to respond.

But, the guy on the other end made a different offer, "How about, I send you some more of me instead?"

Eren felt himself harden even more, if that was possible. He let one of his hands fall from his cell phone and began to stroke himself eagerly, as if in agreement with the offer. He wrote, "Please."

It was about a minute before anything came through, and Eren started to wonder if perhaps the other guy had fallen asleep or if he was engaged with someone who was willing to send pictures. Eren reconsidered taking photos of himself.

But, before he went to that level, a video came through. It was angled from the guy's left hip. It displayed him stroking himself using the same hand that Eren had admired earlier. Eren had a sharp intake of air.

The guy had send him a video of him masturbating. And it appeared to be in real time, based on the comment that followed, "Sorry that took a minute, but I figured you'd like to see what I'm up to." There was a winky-face that followed. Then, another message came through, "Even if you don't want to show me, why don't you tell me what you're doing?"

Eren dropped his boxers, and sped up the stroking on himself. He yearned to show the other man how happy this video had made him. He wanted to send something back, a sort of "thank you" he decided was only fair.

And so, he wrote back, "One sec…"

Eren turned on the camera feature of his phone, and proceeded to take five different photos. He had to redo the first few, because he decided that the flash feature was really not the best way to display himself. The lighting looked wrong. So, he turned that out and tried again. He found an angle that he felt truly displayed his girth. He had to admit, he was pretty impressed with the picture.

Eren was attractive, pure and simple, he was tan and muscular and had continued to keep his body in great shape, even though he was no longer playing football. He had managed to get some of his tight stomach along with his six pack and his toned legs into the photo to show them off too. He was genuinely pleased with the photo. Even if it ended up being some kind of well orchestrated joke by a friend of his, at least Eren would look good.

He pressed the send button and then he took a deep breath. No matter how happy you are with yourself, no matter how great of a person you are, everyone has their insecurities. Eren was just like anyone else in that regard, especially considering what had happened last year. More so in this situation, because here had never done anything like this before. He had never thrown caution to the wind and sent anyone a photo of himself naked. Hell, that was always his least favorite part of being in the locker room.

The response though, shocked him.

"With a body like that, I have to wonder why it wasn't me finding _you _on Craigslist."

Eren did some kind of combination of a moan and sigh of relief, "Thanks," he typed back, "I...I've never done that before."

"Really, if I had a body like that, I'd never wear clothes. You shouldn't ever wear clothes," something about the tone had changed, "Most of the men who message me are ugly and lonely and that's fine. Hell, who am I to judge, I'm the same. That's what I expected from you, but _christ. _I think you're the hottest guy who's ever messaged me. I don't even know why _you _would find me attractive."

Eren felt a tinge of jealousy, thinking about all the different men who lusted after this guy, but it turned into a blush. _He thinks I'm hotter than anyone else on the internet. _It was a bit of a stretch, but it made Eren feel good. Eren was slightly high off the adrenaline from sending the guy his picture and having that sort of response. Of course Eren had found him attractive. How could he not? There was something about the other man's body that was just mindblowing, Eren was particularly obsessed with the other guy's hands, "I find you attractive because you _are _attractive. Insanely so," Eren didn't want to give too many details or he thought he'd seem like a creep.

The other guy sent back a smiley face.

Eren wanted to talk more to the guy and do other things. He decided that it was weird that he didn't know the guy's name, but they had both seen each other. That said, he knew it was bad form on the internet, particularly in this sort of scenario to ask for any personal identification, and so, he asked, "Hey, by the way, what should I call you?"

But before a response came, Eren's exhaustion beat him. He fell asleep in the middle of their conversation. Next to him, six o'clock blinked in red.

XXX


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Someday, I will write the Levi half to this story. Because christ it _needs _to be done. Also, just so you can get super excited (a little spoilery) there is a fucking crazy hot sexting scene coming up in a few chapters that is like 2000 words.

Also, as always, hella sorry about typos, my job requires me to have an absurd level of attn to detail, and at the end of the day it's like my brain simply can't handle it anymore. I see the errors but don't even know they are there. If anyone wants to beta, feel free to message me on tumblr, I'd be willing to partner.

For a week and a half-ish i'll be doing updates every other day, seeing as how I have through chapter 15 written…

XXX

Eren's alarm woke him up. He didn't even remember setting it. He was completely exhausted, and extremely tempted to simply throw the thing across the room and go back to sleep. But, as much as he wanted to skip class, he managed to drag himself out of bed. He knew that if he missed French this early on in the quarter, he'd only be giving Professor Levi more reasons to flunk him again. Eren did not want to give his professor any more reasons to make his life a living hell.

Eren was unbearably tired. So, he decided he had better shower, with the hopes that he would at least make it through French awake. When his thoughts drifted back to last night, he found himself feeling a bit better. Eren remembered the video of his friend(?, Eren didn't know what to call him yet) stroking himself that Eren had on his phone. Eren made a mental note to remember to watch that several times after work this afternoon, possibly even during work.

He suddenly realized that he wasn't sure how their conversation last night had ended. Most of the night was a blur. Eren looked through the history and realized why, he'd managed to fall asleep in the texting the Craigslist guy.

The last message that he had sent was, "What should I call you?"

To which, the other person had written, "Why don't you just call me L? For now at least, if we become closer I'll tell you my real name. And what should I call you, aside from 'sexy as hell'?"

Apparently there had been a ten minute gap after that, and after that, 'L' had written, "I guess you've gone to sleep, cutie. Sleep well."

Eren wrote back an apology, "Sorry! I can't believe I fell asleep. I was pretty tired though... I get off work today early, and should be back home by 4. Chat then?"

Then, he added, "Oh and you can call me 'E' for now I guess, 'L'." Eren liked that the other guy's name began with L. He thought of all the names he knew that began with L, Lloyd, Larry, Leo, it was a masculine letter. One particular name beginning with L, slipped his mind. Eren instead focused on the fact that it was the same letter that began the word _love_...Eren chided himself for thinking that though. _That_ was moving way too fast. He hadn't even seen this guy's face. Nor had this guy seen his. Eren wondered if that mattered. He would practically cut off his arm for the chance to simply worship the guy's cock, to lick every inch of it.

Eren's thoughts came back to reality though, when Jean spoke to him.

Jean was rather cheerful that morning. He had obviously gotten his 8 hours and was his normal self. He had taken notice of Eren's exhaustion, and this seemed to add to his cheerfulness, "Were you up all night doing French homework, Eren?"

_Fuck, _Eren thought, he'd forgotten to "try" on their second workbook page. Homework, like attendance, was a freebie. So long as students "tried" to complete the worksheets, they got full credit.

"No? Doing what then? Thinking about sucking Professor Levi's cock? That's probably the only way either of us will ever pass his class."

"Ew, as if."

"He seems like he'd be into it. Would you do that Eren? If you could get an A, and all it took was to get on your knees and suck him off, would you?"

"Hell no, that's fucking disgusting. He's our _teacher_, Jean," Eren did find Levi attractive though. He'd _never _admit that to Jean, but it was true. He really did. He hated Levi for always being such a dick to him, but Eren was attracted to him. Eren was sure Professor Levi wasn't gay though, he was just French. He didn't bother explaining the difference to Jean, it wasn't worth sinking to his level to try to explain anything to Jean.

"Well, you _are _apparently gay, Eren," Jean said, as they headed out the door. At first, Eren took this to mean that Jean had figured out, somehow, that Eren had messaged the Craigslist guy. Eren realized after a second that obviously, Jean was still insecure about Eren walking in and finding _him _looking at the men seeking men page. Jean was pushing his own insecurities onto Eren.

So, Eren only rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

After all, he had another man on his mind. Jean could say anything he wanted. Eren was looking forward to talking to his new friend, L, this evening. L, who had written that he would be available to talk at 4:00 PM, and who had written that Eren should not worry about falling asleep. L had even told Eren to "have a great day!" which made Eren's heart flutter. Nothing, nothing could get him down.

The two of them opted for walking to class instead of taking their usual bus. This was probably good, because Eren figured the fresh air would help wake him up. The shower had helped somewhat, but he was still pretty tired and Levi's boring lectures were sure to put him to sleep. Considering the effort that he was making to actually _get _to French class, he didn't want to waste all of that by falling asleep. He scribbled some incorrect "try" answers onto the second page of his workbook, so that he'd get full credit for his homework.

The two of them managed to make it to class on time. Eren turned in his homework along with Jean.

Levi's eyes were on him as he turned it in. _He probably is surprised that I did anything at all, _Eren thought bitterly. But, he didn't let that get him down. He took his seat.

Levi began the class, but Eren didn't pay much attention. Before long, he drifted off to sleep.

XXX


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Levi does not like when people fall asleep in class. Also, sorry for the slow build you guys. Also, I speak no french, and hope that what I found on google is correct. Whatever Levi says is true would be written correctly if I knew French...sorry friends.

Fans of WGU, I promise an update. Additionally, I've been in touch with someone about betaing so hopefully my work isn't going to be terrible for long. Working on the logistiiiics.

XXX

Eren felt himself fade in and out of consciousness in French class. He tried to fight his desire to sleep, he tried hard, but staying up until 6 AM and attending a 9 AM class made remaining awake rather difficult. Part of him blamed Professor Levi, part of him blamed French. After all, it was Levi's fault that the lectures were not more interesting, and it was French's fault for being too useless to him to matter. When the hell was Eren going to ever use French? Seriously? He'd never actually _go _to France, and even if he did, he was sure that he could get around without it. People there had to speak English, right? Didn't those two factors alone make this entire class completely useless to him?

He was rather deeply asleep.

Deep down, Eren knew that his performance in French was his own fault. This was a requirement for school, and considering the number of years that he had been studying French, he really ought to be able to pass French 1 with his eyes closed, but in high school he'd never paid any attention to his teachers. He never had to back then. Sometimes, Eren wondered if when he'd graduated high school he'd peaked. He wondered if those would always be his glory days. He wondered if he would ever be as bright of a star as he had been then. Back then, every weekend, he could be found on the front page of the San Jose Mercury Newspaper. No one seemed to think or care about him anymore. After all, he'd disappointed his parents in more ways than he could name, he'd lost his football scholarship and he'd ended up here. He'd ended up at community college in French fucking 1.

But, sleep is surprisingly forgiving. His sleep was dreamless, and he felt oddly relaxed. The good feelings that he had felt last night seemed to overwhelm him. He dreamt about the man who he'd sent that text message to. Eren dreamt about being in his arms, those nice hands wrapped around him. He let out some kind of sigh combined with a moan combined with a snore, but that somehow didn't wake him up. It did, however, alert the entire French class around him to the fact that he was asleep, including his professor. His professor glowered at him.

Jean hissed something under his breath to try to wake up Eren, to help his friend salvage what was clearly a bad situation, but it didn't work.

A smirk appeared on Levi's face, he went over to the chalkboard on the right side of the classroom. De Anza College had replaced most of their chalkboards with whiteboards and smartboards, but in a few classrooms there were still chalkboards. This classroom happened to have one of the relics. Levi grabbed an eraser. He spoke in French in a soft voice, "One of the best perks of being a teacher, perhaps the sole perk, is being able to do things like this."

Some of the A students in the class were able to glean what Levi had actually said in French, others were able to figure it out by what happened next.

With clean precision, Levi chucked the eraser at Eren.

It landed square on the top of Eren's head and made a cloud of chalk dust appear. He woke up coughing.

"Did you have a nice dream, Yeager?" Levi's voice was poisonous.

Eren chewed on his lip, _fuck. _The eraser fell down next to him. Eren picked it up and put it on his desk.

He threw a look at Jean, which begged to know why he hadn't woken Eren up.

Jean mouthed, "I tried asshole."

Eren simply sighed and waited for whatever embarrassment Levi was sure to cause to him in front of the class, beyond what he'd already done.

"Yeager, what is the first person in the passe simple of the verb 'to sleep'?" Levi asked.

The passe simple was the lesson that they were working on, based on what was written on the board. Eren first tried to remember the verb "sleep". It was an irregular, but one of the earliest verbs that he'd learned. So, he really ought to have known it. Still, it seemed to slip his mind, probably due to the fact that he was waking up, "Uh...dor - ...dor"

"Dormir," Jean hissed.

"Uh, dormir?" Eren guessed.

Jean hit his eye and forehead with his hand. Obviously, something about it was wrong.

Levi closed his eyes, visibly disappointed, "That would be the infinitive, try again, Yeager."

"Je dors," Eren tried to add something of a French accent to it.

"That was present tense. Can anyone help Mr. Yeager out?" Levi asked.

No one dared.

Levi sighed, "If you do not know the passe simple, which is what we are presently studying, Mr. Yeager, then I advise that you try to stay awake. This will be on your midterm. Yes, that was a freebie por vous, as I know you need it. The passe simple of 'dormir' is 'dormis', so 'je dormis'. Let's continue."

Eren managed to stay awake through the rest of class, hating his professor the entire time.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: sorry for the slow build you guys. this is a rather uneventful/short (but necessary) chapter. it's still going to be a few more chapters before Eren/Levi realize who they've been texting. I want it to get as bad as possible first. :D

Also, just so that you know, this was betaed by my super sick beta: Sakura! Sakura has asked for feedback. I know you guys haven't seen the original version, but I think a lot of the phrasing is better. Hopefully, you guys feel the same! Please say thanks to Sakura too :D.

XXX

As usual, Eren and Jean stopped in their little alleyway to smoke before Eren had to go off to his job in the campus Copy Center.

"God, I hate him so fucking much. He's so prissy and French, and such a fucking ass," Eren took a drag. All of this was made worse by the fact that Eren himself found Levi attractive.It would have been better if Levi were an ugly guy who Eren could just entirely hate. He hated French class so much.

Jean didn't show much pity though, "To be fair, Eren, you were asleep in class."

Eren glared at him and handed Jean the joint.

"What were you dreaming about anyway? Sounded like a sex dream. You totally moaned loud enough for the whole class to hear. Some hot guy on your mind?" Jean winked at Eren.

Eren snatched the joint back and took a long drag before Jean had the chance to take a hit.

"Hey! Share." It was Jean's joint after all. He did all of the supplying for the two of them, but Eren occasionally bought dinner for the two of them to even them out.

"Not if you're going to be an ass." Thankfully, the high was starting to take away some of Eren's embarrassment about the situation. If the whole shenanigans with Levi hadn't been bad enough, apparently he had moaned in his sleep? "_Shit_."Eren thought. But, he had been dreaming about that Craigslist guy. 4:00 PM could not come fast enough. Normally, Eren was just excited to be off of work early, but this time he had something even better to go home to tonight.

He passed the joint back to Jean, who took a long drag, "Seriously though, you should get more sleep. We really don't want to fail that class again, and our first midterm is coming up next week."

Required classes for De Anza could be weird with regards to testing. A midterm by nature should happen just once and only in the middle of the quarter, not at De Anza though and especially not for fucking language classes. For science and language classes, people were lucky if they only had two midterms. French had three midterms and one final, which were evenly spread across the quarter. Last quarter, Eren had gotten a C on the first midterm, but he hadn't really studied. It was his first quarter of college after all, and he had taken French previously, so he figured he'd be fine. Levi's tests were practically impossible though.

Eren frowned, "Yeah, whatever."

"You know he's going to probably throw a pop-quiz in beforehand too."

Eren sighed. He hated pop-quizzes more than he hated midterms. They were so fucking unfair. People should be able to study for tests.

"I'll see if I can get Armin to tutor me this weekend," Armin was in like French 100 or whatever at Stanford. Armin had a knack for languages, as he wanted to study abroad in Europe and travel all around, he was always saying things about seeing the ocean and the rest of the world. He always harassed Eren about school and how he knew that if Eren tried, he would do better.

They had just about finished the joint, and when Eren checked his phone, he saw that it was time for him to get to work. He also saw that there was a new message from L, "Looking forward to this afternoon, sexy as hell. I know you said to call you, E, but you really are sexy as hell to me."

Eren flushed slightly as he walked to work, and felt his pants tighten. Just seeing a text message from L brought back his memories from last night of the video that L had sent him.

XXX


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So, Sakura totally edited this before I had a chance to put it up. T_T I'm sorry you guys.

XXX

Eren took his place in the Copy Center. When he saw that the supplies were low, and Eren decided to refill paper in the large printer. This took a while since the printer had like 6 different paper trays and each one of them needed to "tested" and "aligned". After spending almost an hour doing that, Eren changed out ink in some of the other printers. He was in the middle of fighting with one of the particularly sensitive printers in the back of their office, when he heard the bell on the door ring, indicating that someone had come in.

Two professors had walked in. One of which, Eren recognized as Professor Levi, and the other, a female with a brown ponytail, big glasses and a lab coat, who he did not. The female was a busty and boisterous professor, and she brought out a side of Levi that Eren had not seen. "Wow, Levi," Hanji said, "I can't believe you still come down here. I didn't think anyone actually made physical copies of their tests anymore. Your students must be terribly bored in your classes, if all you ever do is pen and paper."

"They aren't _all _pen and paper. I did a take-home test last term, I just prefer coming here and using the official campus letterhead. It's more meaningful and reminds my students to take their tests more seriously. We can't all tie dye t-shirts and make ice cream on our last day of class, Hanji." Levi answered.

Eren could hardly believe his ears. He did recognize this professor now though. This was the professor that Jean had claimed was hot. His hot science teacher. Eren mentally rolled his eyes.

"Chemistry classes are better than boring language classes, don't you agree, kid?" She had brought Eren into the conversation.

Eren only stammered, because by all means! He would prefer making ice cream to learning French any day, but Levi hated him enough alrday, and he wasn't about to say that to his face. He didn't need to give Levi any more reasons to flunk his ass.

Levi's eyes bored into Eren's, "You're allowed to agree with her, _Eren_," the way that Levi said his name was so deep that it made Eren's chest tighten, "It's no secret that you would rather be anywhere, but my classroom. That was especially evident this morning when you fell asleep in the middle of the lesson."

Eren flushed and looked away.

Levi got close to him, put a hand on Eren's chin, and whispered in his ear, "Although, since my lectures apparently caused you to have a sex dream in my classroom, perhaps you enjoy French class more than I originally thought."

Eren's face got very hot, remembering that Jean had told him that he had done something of a moan in his sleep. He _had _been thinking about the L-guy in class, and had fallen into a rather deep sleep. Still, he couldn't believe that his _professor _had recognized it as a moan, he turned to meet Levi, "That's not - I didn't -"

Their faces were close, but neither of them pulled back. Eren could practically feel Levi's breath on his lips. He couldn't even finish the sentence he was so embarrassed, and he decided to simply get this situation over with as soon as possible, "What are you here for anyway?"

Levi pulled back, "Need 30 copies of your first midterm."

He then handed the 10-ish page document to Eren. Eren didn't look at it closely, but the weight in his hand let him know that this test was going to be a nightmare. It was probably about the same length as the first midterm last quarter, but ugh. Feeling it this way told Eren that he was definitely going to have to study. He made a mental note to text Armin later.

Eren started to turn and head for the big copier machine that he had earlier reloaded with paper, figuring that after this, he'd have to reload the first tray again.

"Hey, wait," Levi said, his voice was ice cold, "Don't look at the test. Put it into the feeder, and come back here."

Eren only nodded. He wasn't going to cheat again, not on this test at least. Last quarter, he'd been able to get a C without any studying at all.

He put the test on the feeder and came back to the main room. Eren saw that Hanji was staring at Levi rather strangely, but he put it out of his mind.

Eren waited for the machine to beep, indicating that it was done printing the test. In the mean time, the three of them stood in silence, listening to the hard grinding of paper that the old printer made. When the copies came off finished, Eren stapled each of them. He tried to be faster than last time Levi had come to the Copy Center. Handing him the 30 copies, Eren made sure to give Professor Levi the original copy separately.

"Thank you, Mr. Yeager." Levi flipped through the test, looking at it.

He seemed to be debating about whether or not to do something, then, he obviously decided to. Levi showed the page to Eren, "Hey, brat, wanna shit yourself?"

Eren flushed. His professor could be so brash and strange, "Wh-what?"

"Take a look at this," Levi smirked at him, displaying for Eren's view a page of the test.

Eren didn't look though. He wasn't about to be stupid enough to play into some trap of Levi's for Levi to say he was cheating when he wasn't.

Hanji didn't say anything, but she looked strangely at Levi, and then, back at Eren.

"It's fine, Yeager, you can look. You're not going to get in trouble. I simply wanted to show you something, just in case you didn't believe me in class earlier."

This confused Eren slightly and he turned to look at the paper. Then, he saw it. The page was almost entirely blank except for the instructions. "Conjugate the verb 'to sleep' in the passe simple."

Eren glowered at him.

Levi smirked. There was something about the brunette that made him truly enjoy torturing the younger man.

He turned his attention to Hanji, "Shall we?"

"Hmm?" She had been staring at Eren, "Yeah, let's."

They started for the door. Hanji left first, and then, Levi turned back to Eren, "Yeager, all kidding aside. If you need help, you're always welcome during my office hours."

Eren just said, "Yeah, I know."

The door shut, and Eren was left alone again. He looked at the clock. 3:30 PM. He refilled the paper that he had used printing off Levi's midterms, and started to head home. He couldn't wait for it to be 4:00 PM.


	12. Chapter 12

XXX

A/N: only a few more before they figure it out. enjoy the phone sex/masturbation. Also, I really wish Levi's name didn't begin with L. I feel like I'm writing about sex between Eren and the guy from fucking deathnote.

(sorry to put that image in your heads too)

apologies for the delay, but thank Sakura, because she made some seriously good changes.

XXX

Eren got into his and Jean's apartment at about 3:55 PM. He didn't bother with checking the mail. He was sure that the bills would be overdue, if Jean hadn't gotten to them yet, but that was fine. Eren had other things on his mind right now. He had made something of an appointment with L, and he was ready to enjoy every minute of it. He certainly had earned it. He had had a terrible day. If French alone had not been bad enough, he had also been forced to deal with more of Levi's snarkiness during work. Eren went to his refrigerator and eyed the beer. He was tempted. He was so tempted to get drunk and pass out, "But, what if the officer shows up today?" A voice in the back of his head reminded him. Eren's mind went to Mikasa and Armin. They were sure to be upset if they found out Eren had gotten drunk.

Eren went for a coke instead. He grabbed a can, headed to his room and locked his door. He dimmed his lights slightly so that Jean would know when he came home that Eren was having Eren time. His roommate was both the most annoying person in his life and one of his best friends. Jean knew that sometimes Eren needed to simply be alone, and he accepted that.

Eren opened the can of coke and laid on his bed. He thought about how to greet L. He wondered if he should send a picture of his cock, and get started pretty sexually or if they should get to know each other, a bit more first. He figured that the guy on the other end probably didn't want anything aside from sex, but Eren wanted more. He was a virgin and he really wanted this to be special. This was the first time he had ever been this intimate with anyone before. Hell, Eren had never been kissed.

He decided to simply send a "Hey" text.

It was 4:00 PM on the dot when he sent it.

The text that came back acknowledged that, "Timeliness, I like that. How was your day, E?"

"Not great. Work sucks," Eren decided against acknowledging that he was in college. He figured that while he wanted to get to know this person better, it was in his best interest to maintain some anonymity. After all, they'd met on fucking Craigslist.

"What do you do? Tech industry?" It was a fair question. Most people in the bay area were in the tech industry in one capacity or another.

Eren thought for a minute before answering. He was _sort of _in the tech industry. He spent his time at work working on technology. Old technology, but printers were technology, he typed back, "Yes."

He figured that there were some grandiose expectations associated with working in the tech industry. There was something exciting about letting the man on the other end imagine him as a google computer programmer, making millions while performing the latest research.

"Fascinating," came the response, "perhaps, I should call you the next time I have computer troubles." There was another winky face.

Eren could imagine that, being called to help fix a problem for L, and then, getting an amazing blowjob as payment. Eren moaned slightly, as his pants tightened around him. He slipped them off letting them fall to his ankles. Hadn't he said that he wanted to learn more about L?

A voice in the back of his head answered, that that could wait, for now he wanted to explore L's incredible body.

Eren realized he hadn't replied, "I'd like that. Seeing those sexy hands in person, I think I could come up with some type of compensation for my services."

After he pressed send, Eren wondered if that was too forward.

L didn't seem to be bothered, "Sounds nice, E. What would you want me to do with my hands?"

Eren paused for a minute, what exactly did he want those hands to do? A better question might have been what didn't he want L's hands doing? Eren wanted his hands all over his body, inside of his body, everywhere, "uhhh," Eren sent back.

Then he added more, "Hand job, to start with."

Deciding that was too fast, he sent, "Or some kind of back massage."

"I could do that," L offered, "I'd want to massage those sexy muscular legs too. Would you mind displaying more of them? You've got incredible thighs, and I want to see your calves."

Eren obeyed and sent an image of them. Eren's shyness was disappearing. He additionally included a shot from behind, going up to his neck which he leaned forward. He wanted L to see his buttocks, he wanted L to see every angle of him.

"Mmm," came the response, "If I were there, I'd lick every inch of you. Imagine that for me, E. Imagine my tongue sliding across every surface of your body, and landing at that spankable ass. Imagine me sliding my tongue inside of you, stretching you out."

Eren obeyed. He looked down at his dick and felt incredibly needy. He wanted to feel L's tongue. He wanted to feel him slide his tongue all around the base of his cock. He wanted L to slide it down his balls. He wanted L to fondle his ass and eventually, spread his slit with his tongue. A moan escaped from Eren.

Eren sent him another picture. This time, he was spreading his ass cheeks with his hands, eagerly displaying where he wanted L to work his mouth.

Eren thought hard about what exactly to say with the image, he decided on, "It's all yours."

"That's good," came the response.

Another one came through a second later, "That's very good. Now, my sweet, sexy, E, I want you do something special for me. I want you to finger yourself, and imagine my hands preparing you for my dick, can you do that for me?"

Eren used his pillow to stifle his moan. _Yes, _he thought, _yes, I can._

"Let me help you, sexy, E, you need to know how my hands and dick look eager to enter you."

Eren wasn't sure how L had managed to do it, but he had taken a picture of both of you his hands on his dick. His hands were small next to it, but both wrapped eagerly around it. Eren imagined L behind him, he imagined him lubing up his finger and sliding it into Eren. Eren found some lotion on his bedside table and lubed up his own finger. He slid his index finger inside of himself. He'd never tried this before. He'd thought about it, but he'd never actually tried it. The sensation was weird. He felt his muscles tighten around his finger and it hurt slightly.

"How is it, E?" came the message.

Eren had forgotten for a moment, "It's...different. I've never done this before."

Strangely, he didn't feel embarrassed admitting it.

He sent an image to L of his finger halfway up his ass.

Whether it was the angle or the look of his muscles, he wasn't sure, but L could see the pain Eren was feeling.

"Your first time? I didn't expect that. I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Eren answered, "I'm a virgin."

Saying it like that, embarrassed him.

"Nothing to be ashamed about. It's more common than you'd think, though I can't say the same. Now, E, go slowly, it takes time, I know, but I promise you will feel good. First, you need to relax."

Eren tried his best to do that. He wanted to please L, and he was sure that this would eventually feel good.

"Relax for me, E."

"I am," Eren sent another picture to confirm it.

"Good, at least your legs look less tight now. Keep your finger there, until you get used to the sensation, then move it some."

Eren obeyed. Strangely, he was starting to feel better. It wasn't comfortable exactly yet, but it wasn't as painful as it had been when he'd first started.

He sent another picture to L, when he'd gotten his finger all the way in.

L rewarded him with a picture of him sliding the skin of his tip forward, "Very good. Now, I want you to slide a second finger in. Remember, it's not you doing this, it's me. It's my hands yearning to explore you."

When Eren finished reaching, his muscles contracted against his hand. He wanted so badly to feel the other man exploring him, yearning to be inside of him. Eren slid the second finger in a bit too eagerly. He moaned from the pain slightly.

As if knowingly, L wrote to him saying, "Go slowly and relax. Don't hurt yourself."

Eren nodded. He spread the two fingers apart in a V inside of him, and he felt much better. He enjoyed exploring himself. It had started to feel rather good.

He sent picture of the second finger inside of himself to L.

"That's a very nice shot, E. Very, very nice. When you use the third, I want you to fuck yourself on your hand. I want you to get them as deep as possible. And I want to hear you moan from wherever in Cupertino you are."

Eren obeyed. He didn't hold back, when the third finger entered himself, he angled the second one slightly and he hit some special spot in himself and it caused him to sing.

"Ah, L, I'm moaning so loudly. More please. Please give me more. I want to feel you inside me badly," Eren's lust allowed him to type to that.

"Record yourself, E, record yourself cumming from imagining me fingering that incredible ass."

Eren turned on his camera. He angled it so that his ass was visible, so that L could see him obediently fucking his hand, but in a way that his dick was still visible. After all, Eren wanted L to see him shoot his seed. Eren wanted him to see his cum. He kept his face hidden, just incase this ended up on the internet later on.

"Yes, L, ah, deeper," Eren moaned, not even remotely embarrassed any more. The hand that he was not using to fuck himself, he used to rub himself, "M-more, please. Please, I want to feel your dick in me," the voice that came out of Eren didn't sound like his own at all. It was so needy. It was slightly higher than his normal voice, and reflected more emotion than he thought he'd ever had as a generally bored 18 year old.

Eren began to spasm slightly, as he felt himself starting to hit orgasm. Everytime he touched that special spot inside of himself, he could hardly contain it, but it almost hurt to try to reach it again and again. Eren couldn't hold back any more, "L...L, I'm cumming. I'm cumming for you."

His orgasm shot all over his bed and wall. He stopped the recording, before he passed out onto his bed. He slowly removed his fingers from himself, and the incredible feeling that he had felt earlier was replaced by a dull soreness.

He didn't watch the video. He knew that if he did, he'd be too embarrassed to send it. So, he simply pressed "send."

"Wow," came the one word response.

Then another came through, "That's not a word I use lightly, sexy. Christ, that was fucking hot. Let me show you what you did to me. Unfortunately, I didn't know to turn my camera on, I wasn't expecting it to be that incredible, but here's the aftermath of what that video caused me to do."

An image came through. It was L's dick, which was obviously recovering from an orgasm, and sitting on his toned belly was a puddle of cum that went up to his nipples.

Eren looked at it, he wanted to taste it. He wanted to flick his tongue across L's nipples and lap up his cum.

"I want to help clean you up," Eren offered. There was no reason for him to be ashamed any more. He had sent a video of himself orgasming to a complete stranger.

"I'd like that, but if I had my chance with you, there'd be even more mess for you to clean up. I'd fuck you all night. You have an incredibly sexy voice. I'd make the whole fucking South Bay hear you moan. Hell, they may even hear your cries in SF."

"Tell me more about what you'd do to me," Eren panted. He was tired, but he wanted more.

"Already recovered? Impressive. Very well…do you have any toys?"

":/ nope."

"Not surprising. You'll have to work on that though. I would love to see a dildo in that ass. How about I start by showing you how it works?"

"Please…"

"Record yourself begging me to show you a dildo in my ass and maybe I will."

Eren groaned. He slid his hand down to his dick, and began to get himself hard again, all on camera minus his face, of course. What came out was the same needy, sexy voice that Eren could hardly believe belonged to him. It sounded nothing like his regular voice, "Please. Please show me. Please show me your ass, L," he decided to get a bit adventurous, "show me you stretching yourself out with a dildo, prepping for my big cock."

Again, Eren couldn't listen to himself without freaking out, so he solely pressed "send".

"Fuck. That was hot as hell. Very well, I'll do what you want. And by the way, this doesn't come lightly, but I want you to know that if the opportunity were to present itself, I would let you fuck me."

Eren's cock twitched eagerly, imagining feeling L's hot ass wrapped around him.

It was around 5:00 AM when Eren finally went to bed. He had cum a total of around 6 times. A few of which, L, had made him stop in the middle and had him deny himself orgasm which had only made it hotter when L had allowed him to cum.

Eren was obsessed with the guy. Completely and utterly obsessed.


End file.
